Mirror Hope
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: "Mirror, mirror in my hand show me the greatest threat to man" these would be the worlds that sealed Dumbldores fate and the truth about what happened to Harry potter become known.


Mage: Hello my lovely followers and newbies its nice to be back with this new story. It's just an idea I had so I hope you like it

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry potter or any of its associations

Chapter 1

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched the members of the order argue like children on how to make their next move against Voldemort. Albus had called the meeting two hours ago and their had been none stop arguing since. "Enough I can't stand to hear anymore arguing!" Yelled Albus gaining the rooms attention.

"Now since it seems none of you can agree on are next course of action I have an idea." Said Dumbledore. "I believe we should consult the mirror," gasp rang out threw the room, "and ask it what the best course of action is." Stated Dumbledore calmly.

"Albus are serious, that thing is to unstable it could shatter itself any minute." Asked Molly filled with concern. "Yes Molly I'm sure" said Dumbledore looking at the assembled members "Now if everyone would please wait I shall have one of the house elves bring the mirror here." Said Dumbledore.

He soon called Dobby and had him bring the mirror to him, "Here is mister's Dumbles mirror sir." said Dobby

"Good now go please." said Dumbledore

Dobby walked out of the door way leaving the order to its business "Mirror, mirror in my hand show me the greatest threat to man." said Dumbledore in a calm voice

The mirror began to form ripples like water the order watched in amazement as an Image of Dumbledors office began to appear

A knock on the door drew Albus from his paper work. He looked up to see one Harry potter standing at the door.

"Sir are you busy?" asked Harry

"Not at all what can I help you with" said Albus placing his grandfather act into place.

"Sir I.. I have been seeing things lately that I can't explain, things that happen before they happen." said Harry

"My boy please explain more" Said Albus already working out a new plane for the boys ability's

"Can you use this ability on command?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes sir but when I do their always blurry except when they come naturally" said Harry getting nervous for some reason

"Well I think I might have a solution for that" Said the headmaster rising from his desk he discreetly pulled out his wand.

"How professor?" asked Harry Turing in the direction of the aged proffecor only to feel a sudden unholy pain in the place where his eyes had been.

Harry POV

Harry screamed in agony feeling as he felt his eyes ripped from their sockets and the one in his mind open fully.

"Wha...what did you do to me" looking in the direction of Dumbledor who was holding Harrys killing curse green eyes.

"Simple my boy I removed the obsticul that was blocking your visions." Stated Dumbledore calmly but a hint of greed was still present.

"Why..why would you do this." Said Harry clutching his hollow sockets. Only to be in trusted by a vision unlike one he had ever had it was so clear.

Harry watched as clocked figures in white cloaks kneels down as a man in grey and white robes walked past making his way to a thrown that looked over the crowed. On either side of the thrown their was a tapastrie depicting an phoenix rising from its ashes and it's wings looked looked like they where made of wands.

When the man turned Harry gasped their standing in front of the throne wad Dumbledore ruling over the world. A world where it was illegal to even have a dark magic core a world Harry no part of.

Back in the office Harry looked at the man he ounce looked up to and ran he got as far as the door when it was blocked by magic.

"Now Harry did you truly think k I would let you after what I had to do?" Asked Albus "you know I'm having the sinking feeling you will be a problem for me but since I can't risk loosing your power."

In the next few moments something will happen to Harry he will never forget he watched as Albus destroyed his eyes and pulled out a mirror.

"You understand right my boy it's all for the greater good" said Albus mirror glowing. Next thing Harry knew he felt himself being bound by chains of bring light that where slowly pulling him towards the mirror. Using what little magic he could muster up he tried to fight it even begging Fawks for help but the bird didn't move to come to his aid.

Harry felt himself becoming one with the mirror his will being partial bound and watching the world threw the window that was now his prison.

With the order

The assembled group was stunned at what they had just seen the great man they knew was a lie he had said Harry was being trained but instead he was a prisoner to this order nce thought good and wise wizard.

The first one the say anything was Molly Weasly and all she said was "How could you" before being struck with a sickly green spell.


End file.
